It is the purpose of this project to study the interactions between specific foreign ions and mineralizing tissues. Current studies focus on measuring the direct effect of tetracycline hydrochloride on in vitro and in vivo mineral formation using x-ray diffraction, infrared spectrophotometry and Ca-PO4 solution data.